


melting magnets

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One of these days you’re going to have to buy gloves, you know that, right?”<br/>“Why on Earth would I need gloves when I have you, my dear Laurens?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	melting magnets

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/137897624048/)_ things you said after you kissed me for hamilton/laurens
> 
> title from "[magnets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_KfnGBtVeA)" by disclosure ft. lorde

“One of these days you’re going to have to buy gloves, you know that, right?”

Barking out a laugh, Alexander untangles his cold fingers from where they’d laced around John’s neck. He clings to the lapels of John’s coat instead, still attached to him like a magnet.

“Why on Earth would I need gloves when I have you, my dear Laurens?”

John rolls his eyes. “Seriously, if you freeze to death, I’m not dragging your body back the three blocks to the apartment.”

In contrast with his tone of voice, he smiles fondly as he picks Alex’s hands off his coat and holds them safe in his own gloved hands. 

“You couldn’t have waited the five minutes it would’ve taken us to get home where it’s actually warm?” He continues, dodging Alex’s cold nose when he tries to nuzzle it against his warm cheek. It was a miracle John had even gotten him to remember a hat before they left, but  _c'est la vie_.

“The exact issue is that it _is_  cold and I _don’t_  have gloves,” Alex explains, “and, as my boyfriend, you’re contractually obligated to keep me warm.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“But it kind of is, isn’t it?” John can’t help but laugh at the truth of the statement. Plus, as many times as he’s had to hold Alex’s hands to keep them warm, Alex has had to hold him back from fights (or, in just as many cases, egg him on), because that was how they worked.

“Let’s get home, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> if yall have me on user subs and thought this was gonna b an uqos update, sorry.
> 
> if not, welcome to the party!! thought i oughta post this here too, even tho its short as hell, cuz all yall writers in this tag are truly inspiring tbh
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
